Our Past
by ElizaXSpears
Summary: This is going to be a series of little stories with child Alan and butler William with everyone else in between (mostly reapers) anyway, enjoy!
1. Promise

**Promise**

He bit his lip at the top of the stairs, wondering if his father was done for the day. He knew making the man angry wouldn't be good, but he was so eager to show his father what he drew that he decided to take a chance.

Hopping down each step, pushing up his glasses that nearly fell off when he reached the bottom; he wandered to his father's study, slowly pushing the door open. "Papa?" the child asked, cautiously stepping in.

His father sat at his desk, working as he normally did. "What is it?"

He sounded irritated but the child swallowed, determined to not let the fear of his father get in the way of his excitement. "Papa." He stood by his father's chair. "I made this for you." He turned the picture around, holding it up for his father to see.

The man took a quick glance before returning to his work. "Alright."

"…but, papa. You didn't look at it." He tugged his father's arm. "Please look at it."

Sighing, the man turned to his son, taking the picture from his hands, examining it. It seemed to be a picture of him, his son and his wife who passed away two years ago, the child getting his chocolate hair from his mother. "Mm." he returned the picture to his son as he resumed his work.

The child frowned. "I made it for you."

"I know."

"D…Don't you want to keep it?"

His father gave another irritated sigh. "I don't have time for this right now boy. Let me get back to work."

The child's bottom lip quivered but he left the study as he was told too. Tears prickled in the corner of his eyes. He swallowed the growing lump, but could no longer hold in his tears as he looked at the picture he drew. "Momma…"

"Alan?"

The boy looked up into the kind eyes of their family's butler. "…hello Mista William." He muttered.

William cocked his head, kneeling to the boy's height. "What's troubling you?"

"…papa doesn't love me anymore. He's too busy to play with me or take the drawing I made for him." He showed William what he drew. "See? That's daddy, that's me and that's momma." He pointed to each figure in the picture.

William took the drawing into his own hands, smiling at the child creative ability. "I'm sure your father will return to the way you remember him." He ran his fingers through Alan's hair. "You're a very talented artist."

Alan's eyes widened slightly behind his glasses. "Really?"

"If I do say so myself." He stood, taking Alan's hand. "Why don't you show me what else you drew?"

"That's it."

"Then why don't you give me a private lesson? I can't draw anything and I'd love to learn from an expert."

Alan wiped the tears from his cheeks with the back of his head. "I can do that." Though he glanced back at the study door. "…would papa like me to teach him to draw?"

William scooped Alan into his arms. "I'm sure one day you can. Your father is still dealing with-"

"Momma's death?"

"…yes."

Alan laid his head on William's shoulder. "Why did she go?"

"Because everyone has to someday."

"…even you?"

William sighed, holding Alan a little closer. "Even me."

"But…you can't leave. Mummy said you'd be with us forever."

"Your mother was right. I'll forever be with you just like your mother is now. Just, in here." He set his hand to Alan's chest. "In your heart. So long as you don't forget us, we are never truly gone."

Alan took William's hand. "I promise to never, ever, forget you or mummy…or daddy." He looked back at William with determined eyes. "I promise."


	2. Lessons

**Lessons**

Alan crossed his arms, his teacher giving another sigh of annoyance. "Come now sweetheart. It's not so hard."

"I don't wanna play." He said, pushing out his bottom lip. "I wanna draw."

"Your father wants you to learn piano. Do you want to disappoint him?"

"…no."

"Then please try? I promise, half an hour more and you'll be done."

Reluctantly unfolding his arms, Alan placed his fingers on the keys; hitting them unceremoniously creating unpleasant sounds that filled the music room. "Alan!" the teacher scolded taking his hands. "That's enough."

"But you said to play. That was playing, right?"

"That wasn't playing at all. That was noise." The teacher gently pushed Alan over a bit more so the teacher now sat in the middle of the piano. "Allow me to show you the basics." Threading his hands together and pushing them out to crack them, he began to show Alan how to play though the child constantly found other things to draw his eyes too. "Alan, are you listening?" the teacher asked.

"…yes." He frowned turning his attention back to the keys.

"If you fail to pay attention I'll have to speak with your father about this. He's paying me good money to teach you."

"But…he'll be angry if I don't learn."

"Then do try to pay attention." For the fifth time the teacher tried and once again Alan's eyes fell somewhere else. "Alan!"

The child jumped. "S-Sorry."

"That's it! My patience is through. I'm speaking to your father about this."

Before Alan could say another word, the teacher stormed off, the doors slamming shut behind him, the loud sound getting the attention of the family butler. "Alan?" William asked cracking open the door. "Are you alright in here?"

"Nu uh. Teachers gonna tell papa that I was bad." He fiddled with his hands. "But I don't wanna learn piano."

William walked to Alan. He lifted the boy into his arms, sat down and placed Alan on his lap. "Remember how you taught me to draw?"

"Uh huh."

"Well why don't I help you with your piano lessons?"

"You would?"

"Of course."

"Okay."

William smiled, taking Alan's small hands and placing them on the keys. "Alright. Just watch." Alan nodded, watching William move his hands over certain keys, teaching him about making the right sound and Alan nodded, watching intently every move William made. It was better leaning with someone he liked rather than the teacher who now stood in the doorway with his father. "But…he was horrible."

The man folded his arms. "Alan's a strong-willed child. He has his mother's personality for sure. When her mind was set on something, she either refused to do it or did it perfectly. It seems it's the same with Alan."

"But the butler-"

"Has been there for Alan since his mother's passing. My wife and William were quite good friends and I know her death still ways heavy on his heart, but he's there for Alan." He gave a small smile. "Almost like I used to be. But now that I have all this work, I can't be there for my boy like I want to anymore."

Hearing voices Alan turned his head. "Papa! William's teaching me to play!"

William paused to bow his head politely. "Master Humphries."

"William."

"I'll return to my-"

"No. Keep teaching Alan. You're doing a far better job."

William nodded, smiling. "Thank you master."

Alan smiled too, eager to return to learning. "Come. I have no need for you anymore." He said to the teacher.

William watched from the corner of his eye, the door close but he could have sworn he saw a smile.


	3. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

He lay in bed, blankets pulled up to his chin, watery eyes searching the dark room. He cried out for his father but no one came. The tears now rolled down his cheeks as he tried again for his father. Once again, no one came.

Knowing nothing would happen a third time, he gather his blanket tight around him then slid off his bed. Quietly cracking open the door, he looked up and down the hall for anyone. Seeing it clear, he stepped out, holding the blanket tighter. "Papa." He whispered, wiping an eye. He tried to be quick when entering his father's room but upon going to his father side of the bed he found no one there. "Papa? Papa!"

"Alan?"

Alan sniffled looking at the figure in the doorway illuminated by the candelabra the butler held. "William?"

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Alan walked to William, head bowed, blanket still tightly secured around him. "I had a bad dream."

William held out this hand to the child. "Why don't I tuck you and you can tell me what it was about."

Alan took William's hand, walking with him to his bedroom. "There was a monster and he took mummy from me then daddy too…where is daddy?"

"You're fathers away on a business trip, remember?"

"…uh huh."

They entered Alan's room, William placing the candelabra on the nightstand before lifting Alan into bed, taking the blanket from around him. "Get comfy." Alan obeyed, looking up to William with large eyes as William placed the blanket over the young boys body, tucking it in to the boys sides. "There. Are we all toasty warm now?"

"Will papa come back?"

William paused, blinking. He hadn't expected that question. "What do you mean? Of course your father will return."

"The monster won't get him?"

William smiled, stroking back Alan's bangs. "No. The monster isn't real. It won't come for him."

"Did the monster get mummy then?"

"No Alan. The monster didn't get mummy either."

"Then…what got mummy?"

"Illness."

Alan frowned. "Will I get sick too?"

"No, I can assure you." He stood, lifting the candelabra. "Now, do you need me to stay with you a little longer?"

"No."

"Alright. If you have another nightmare remember you can come to me at any time."

"Thank you William."

William gave a nod. "Goodnight Alan."

"Goodnight William." But as William began leaving, the candles light leaving as well, Alan began to shake. "William!"

William turned around, a question eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"I don't like the dark."

William smiled, an idea coming to mind. "I'll return momentarily." He was gone then back in seconds, a candle holder in his other hand. "This will help you." He said placing it down. "In fact, this one's special."

"Why?"

"Because it came from your mother."

"Mummy?"

"Yes. This was what your mother would use every night your father was away like he is now. It helped her sleep and always made her feel like her own mother was watching over her, protecting her from bad dreams." He pulled a candle from the candelabra, using its flame to light the candle in the holder. "There. Does this help?"

"Yes. Thank you William."

William smiled, leaning down to kiss Alan's forehead. "Now try to get some rest."

"Okay." Alan lay there, watching the door close behind William. Still shaken from his nightmare, he rolled over, watching the dancing flame, slowly a smile etching onto his lips. "Mummy's gonna protect me." He closed his eyes, let out a calming breath. "Goodnight mummy." He said before returning to sleep, no nightmares to be had.

* * *

Yep, uh huh. Another one done. Yep. I hate the 'X' button. It's stuck on this keyboard and took me literally a minute to try and get it to work! Gah!


	4. Attic

**Attic**

His father was angry. He had been playing in the music room, the snow outside making it far too cold to run around outside so he resorted to the second biggest room in the manor. While running around, playing with his imagination, his foot caught on the leg of the grand piano causing him to tumble forward and fall into the violin set in the corner of the room, often being cleaned by the maids as his father denied anyone from touching it. It was his mother's old violin and now it had been broken. His father heard the noise and when he saw the mess, his eyes told Alan to run, which he did.

He didn't know if his father was still looking for him as he hid in the attic of their manor, but he didn't want to chance it. If anything, he wanted William to come and tell him everything was alright, that his father calmed down.

Wiping his tears on his sleeve, he crawled further back in the attic, trying to be quiet so no one heard him from below. The first time he hid up here, he found no one at come to check inside and found this to be his special hiding place as not even William had come to look for him up here yet.

He sat down beside an old black trunk, knees pulled to his chest, eyes trained on the trunk. He always saw when he came up but not once opened it, perhaps he should do so. Making sure to move quietly again, he knelt at the front of the truck and unlatching the lock before pushing up the lid. Inside, he found dusty books, letters, a folded dress and a doll he picked up from the bottom of the truck. The doll's brown string hair was nearly black, a few strands gone, a button eye missing, the dress worn, but he didn't put it back in. Instead, he set the doll on his lap, continuing to search the trunk until plucking out a male doll that almost looked like his father and in the same condition as the female doll. He sat back, holding out the two dolls side by side a question frown forming. "Momma?" he asked looking at the female doll. He set them back on his lap to pull out the dress which matched perfectly to the doll.

Thinking he found the greatest treasure in the world, he placed the dress and male doll back in the trunk then ran to the entrance of the attic. "Papa!" he called climbing down the letter. "Daddy?!"

Alan flinched as he names was called, his father still angry over the mess he created. "Do you have any idea how priceless that was?!"

"Look!" he held up the doll he kept close to his chest. "I founded her in the attic."

His father paused, staring at the doll with disbelieving eyes. "Alan." He knelt to his son's height, taking the doll into his hands. "Where did you find this?"

"In the attic. There's a boy doll and a dress."

"Show me."

So Alan reentered the attic, his father following. He led the man to the trunk and pulled out the male doll. "See."

"Alan." He took the male doll, a tear forming in the man's eyes. "Where the dress?"

"Here." He pulled it out, handing it to his father. "Was this mummy's?"

The man knelt, placing the dolls down to take the dress. "Yes. This was your mothers. She wore it on our wedding day and these dolls were made for us."

"Why didn't daddy know about them?"

"Because your mother told me she'd place them somewhere safe. She…left before telling me where that safe place was." He dug through the rest of the chest, taking out a few letters that he sent her when they were younger. "She kept all of this."

Alan took a box form the bottom of the trunk and opened that to pull out a picture of a newborn Alan, sitting on his mother's lap, his father standing proudly behind them. "Why did she hide all this?"

"I'm sure she never meant too. Her passing was sudden for all of us." He took out another photo of his late wife and William. "They were close. Almost siblings."

"Mummy's safe now, right?"

"Yes." He put his arm around his son, pulling Alan close, all anger forgotten. "Your mother's safe now."

"William told me she was here." Alan put his hand over his heart.

"She is, Alan. Your mothers there and will always look out for you."

As the snow fell outside, Alan and his father spent the rest of the day in the attic, looking through the old trunk, Alan enjoying the stories his father told about his mother. It was rare to see his father smile since her passing, but today was the perfect day to stay indoors.


	5. Guest

**Guest**

With Alan's teacher ill, William had taken the place of tutor, teaching the child his mathematics, being sure to keep it interesting less the child lost focus. "Are you still working?" William asked again in the span of three minutes.

Alan nodded. "Mm hm." he looked down at his paper, watching his pen move across it. "I think I'm doing good."

William moved from the counter to look over Alan's shoulder. He might have been helping Alan with his studies, but he was also the butler meaning he had the job of multitasking making lunch preparations as well. "Very good." William praised. "This isn't so bad, is it?"

"…it's not very fun."

William smiled, running fingers through Alan's hair. "Well, when you're all done, you have the rest of the day to do fun things."

"Draw?"

"Yes, drawing included." He pat Alan's shoulder before returning to the counter, slicing up the tomatoes. Every five minutes, William would peer over his own shoulder to make sure he continued working, scolding him once or twice when he found distractions in doodling then working. As much as he encouraged a child's creative mind, he knew the importance of a good education.

As William began washing the dishes from preparing lunch, knocking from the large front doors echoed throughout the lower half of the manor. Sighing almost irritably, William quickly dried his hands, ordered Alan to stay put and continue his work before moving toward the door. "Good afternoon. May I help you?" William asked as he opened the door to greet whoever stood there.

Yet he was no expecting someone as…scruffy, as who stood there. The man was his height with blonde hair that oddly enough seemed to have a black patch on the left side of his head. A goatee spread across his chin, his noble clothing a great contrast to his appearance. "'Ello." He greeted with a smile, his green eyes giving a glisten of what William interrupted as hope. "I came by and was hoping ta speak ta Mister Humphries for my employer."

William eyed him again. "Your employer is…?"

"Ah, right, sorry." He stood straight. "Miss Sutcliffe."

William blinked; one eye twitched just the slightest. "You work…for her?"

"Well, I dun work for her exactly. I work for her husband, but she's usin' me ta speak with Mister Humphries."

"Mm…well, I'll see if Master Humphries is willing to-"

"William, I'm done." Alan interrupted tugging at William's coat. "You can mark it now."

"Alright Alan. I'll be there in a moment."

The man looked down at the child, another smiling tugging at his lips. "You gotta be 'is son, right?"

Alan looked up at the man then instantly hid behind William, gripping the butlers coat again. "Uh huh."

The man laughed. "Ah, I ain't gonna hurt ya. In fact, you remind of me baby brother.

William turned enough to put his arm around Alan and pull him out of hiding. "Your fathers told you to be brave with new people." William chided softly.

Alan swallowed, the man intimidating him. He hadn't seen such intenseness in anyone's eyes. "H-Hi."

The man knelt, holding out his hand. "'Ello. Me names Eric."

Alan looked at his large hand before placing his smaller on in the man's palm. "Alan."

"Ah, you're a cute thing." He ruffled Alan's hair then popped back to his feet, nodding to William. "So, you gonna relay the message ta Mister Humphries for me?"

"That message is?"

"Miss Sutcliffe wants a word with 'im."

"Couldn't she have phoned or sent a letter?"

"I was already out gettin' the things she wanted so she told me ta stop by."

"Ah. Well, come in. I'll have a quick word with the master before relaying what his answer is to you."

"Great." Eric stepped inside before William closed the door then disappeared up the stairs. When William was gone, Eric knelt back to Alan, resting both hands on his knee. "So, you just finishin' school?"

"Um…William's teaching me math."

"Really? Well, maybe you could teach me. I never went ta school when I was your age."

Alan cocked his head folding his hands behind his back. "Does that mean your brains small?"

Eric laughed, his hand moving to ruffle Alan's hair. "Nah. Just means I won't be smarter than you." It was Alan's turn to laugh as Eric's fingers tickled his neck. "Yep. Just like me brother."

"S-Stop!" he laughed, his laughter continuing even when Eric's fingers left. "I…I like you." Alan breathed after a minute. "You make me laugh."

Eric pat his head. "I like ya too."

Alan took his hand. "Does that mean you're my friend?"

Eric gently squeezed Alan's hand. "Well, 'm a guest right now, but if I see ya again, then why not? I'll be your friend."

Alan hugged him. "I have two friends now!"

"Two?"

"Uh huh. William and you."

"Ya got no friends your own age?"

Alan shook his head, pulling away from Eric. "Papa said he doesn't want me to leave home until I'm sixteen."

Eric frowned at that. "'m sorry ta hear that."

"It's okay."

"Master Humphries has agreed for a meeting with Miss Sutcliffe." William announced, returning to the two. "Would Thursday afternoon suffice?"

Eric stood, nodding to William. "Aye, Thursdays good."

"Then we will see you again Thursday if you plan to accompany her."

"I plan ta, yes."

"Alright." William opened the doors. "Good day, Eric."

"…yer William 'm guessin'?"

"I am, yes."

"Then Good day ta you too, Will." He waved to Alan. "And I'll see ya Thursday too Al."

"Bye!" Alan waved enthusiastically.

William closed the doors and picked Alan from the floor. "Do you like him?"

"Yep! He's my guest friend." He took William's glasses from his face, putting them on his own, the frames tilting as they didn't fit to well on Alan's smaller head.

William sighed, returning to the kitchen then setting Alan at his seat. "I do hope one day you'll find friends your own age." He muttered returning to clean the dishes he still had left while Alan took a fresh piece of paper and drew whatever popped into his young mind.

* * *

Longest one yet. Well, enjoy fair readers and yes, Eric and Grell's family make an appearance in this.


	6. Orphaned

**Orphaned**

"Alan, I've told you before. Don't go running off." William scolded having knelt to the young man's height, hands securely gripping Alan's arms, worry striking across his face. "You had me worried."

Alan lowered his head, a frown forming. "I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to make you worry."

William sighed, pulling Alan into a tight hug. "As long as you're alright and safe."

"I'm fine."

"Good." He took a deep breath the pulled back to stand. "Just don't run off on me again." He repeated.

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven. Now, let's continue this trip. I'm still missing a few things your father has asked me to purchase."

"Okay."

Alan walked alongside William, mind wondering of to what games he and Eric could play on Thursday. He wasn't so good at chess so maybe hide and seek could work. Their home was large enough. As he thought, his eyes trailed to the contrast in color. In the dark alleyway, sat a child, no older then him it seemed. He was dirty, clothes nothing but rags, knees pulled to his chest, arms secured around them. His hair was golden yellow (what initially caught Alan's eye) then faded to black further down, a cowlick sprung up from his bangs. His green eyes hooded and dark, dry tear stains on his cheeks. "Alan." Alan's head shot to William, realizing he had stopped and William had continue to walk only realizing when his question wasn't answered that Alan wasn't beside him. "What's wrong?" William asked returning to him.

"Who's that?" Alan asked pointing in the direction of the boy.

William followed Alan's hand, his eyes softening seeing the lone child. "I believe he's been abandoned."

"Like a puppy?"

William blinked. "Ah…not exactly."

"Then what do you mean he's been abandonded?"

"I mean…something tragic must have happened to his family?"

"Like mummy?"

William ran his hand up and down Alan's arm, nodding. "Yes, like your mother."

Alan snatched William's hand into his. "We gotta help him!"

"Help him? How?"

"You said you wanted me to have friends my own age. He can be my friend. He can share my room and everything."

William realized what Alan was implying. Though William's heart went out to the child, he knew Master Humphries would not be pleased to suddenly have another child to look after without his say in anything. "Alan, that's very sweet of you, but we don't have permission to help him."

"But we can't leave him like that!"

"I know, I know. You have a good heart, but we must leave the boy for now."

"No."

"Alan."

"No!" he crossed his arms, shaking his head rapidly. "I'm not leaving until he comes home with us."

William was at a loss for words. When Alan was set on something, he refused to abandon it. "…go introduce yourself."

Alan's eyes lit up as he looked into William's. "He can come home with us?"

"He may, but Alan." Alan cocked his head. "Do not be disappointed if your father doesn't want him to live with us."

Alan didn't seem to hear the last part as once William finished talking, he ran right over to the boy, plopping down in front of him, giving his best smile. "Hi." The boy slowly lifted his head. He said nothing, but cupped his hands together and held them to Alan. "…is that a handshake?"

"Do y-you have any c-coin to s-spare?"

Alan shook his head. "Nope."

Any hope in the boy's eyes fell as he dropped his hands, hugging his legs again. "Alan, have you introduced yourself?" William asked striding over to the two.

The boy swallowed. He tried again holding his cupped hands up to William. "P-Please?"

William knelt to the boy, taking his hands into his own, offering a kind smile. "We have no coin to give you." The boy's face fell again. "However, we do have something better."

"B-Better?"

Alan nodded, hugging the boy. "You can be my first my age friend. We can play games together, we can study together and-"

"Alan, slow down." William said gently pushing Alan from the boy. "I'm sorry about him. Sometimes he jumps ahead of himself." William cleared his throat, the boy looking between them with both joy and fear. "We mean no harm, I can assure you. My name is William T. Spears, butler for the Humphries household." He gestured to Alan. "This is Alan Humphries."

"R-Ronald…" the boy whispered.

"Ronald, it's a pleasure." William nodded. "Now, Alan wishes for you to join our household. You will be gifted with new clothes, food and warm place to stay if you so wish."

Any fear in Ronald's expression was wiped away by pure shock. "R-Really? A h-home? With a m-mummy and d-daddy?"

William frowned a bit. "I'm sorry to say, Alan's mother passed away but Alan's father still lives."

"A d-daddy?"

"Yes, a father." Ronald nodded instantly, eyes becoming teary. "There, there." William whispered wiping a tear that spilled over. He honestly hoped Alan's father allowed Ronald to live with them. If not, his heart would break for the boy.

"P-Please take me w-with you." He said as he held out his arms. "I hurted my leg and c-can't walk g-good."

William nodded, seeing Ronald's right leg looked a little odd compared to its twin. "Alright. Up we go." He said lifting Ronald into his arms, cradling him close enough to look over Ronald's shoulder and down to Alan. "Come now. Let's talk to your father."

"Yay!" Alan jumped up from the ground. "I get a brother." Alan followed along until they returned home. William placed Ronald in one of the two armchairs by the stairs then ran up them to retrieve Alan's father. "How did you hurt yourself?" Alan asked.

"I was running from bad men."

"Bad men? Like, monsters?"

"Yeah."

"Alan?"

Alan looked up and met his father halfway on the stairs to hug. "Papa, can I have a brother?"

Mister Humphries carried Alan down the stairs then placed him to his feet as he observed the child William had brought home. He could use some cleaning up, but in general, the child looked healthy despite his leg and thinness. "Hello young man. What is your name?"

"Ronald."

"Hello Ronald. I am Master Humphries, Alan's father." He crossed his arms. "Now, tell me why were you on the street instead of an orphanage?"

"I was, but it got burnded down. I dun know what happened, but it burnded but I didn't die. I ran form tha' bad men then fell and hurted my leg."

"Hm." Mister Humphries stared at Ronald long enough to make William cramp up he was tensed so much. "William."

"Yes master?" William asked standing by Mister Humphries side.

"Take him upstairs, get him cleaned up and put him in one of Alan's outfits until we can buy him his own wardrobe."

William bowed. "Yes master."

Mister Humphries nodded the lifted Ronald, hugging him. "Welcome to the family, Ronald."  
Ronald smiled, hugging his new father tightly. He was an orphan for so long, he nearly gave up hope, but thanks to Alan, his new brother, he was able to have the family he always dreamed of.


	7. Introduction

**Introduction**

Alan raced down the hall when he heard the knocking of the large doors. He couldn't wait to introduce Eric to his new brother…who was limping down the hall, leaning on the crutch the doctor who Mister Humphries had called provided. Ronald, though not being there very long, was already part of the family. William had, upon his master orders, bought Ronald his own wardrobe, dressing him out of what rags he wore, he was given luxurious meals to help put meat back on the blonde's bones and as Alan wanted, his room now had two beds and wardrobes. Alan was happy, Ronald was ecstatic. "I'm sorry." Ronald apologized, hobbling to Alan.

"Why?" Alan cocked his head.

"I-I'm slowing you down."

Alan smiled. "When your leg gets all better, we can race each other from our room to papas."

Ronald laughed. "I was pwetty fast."

"I'm faster." He laughed with Ronald.

William looked up at them from the bottom of the grand staircase. "Are you two going to come and greet our guests?"

Alan nodded. "Yeah!" Alan ran down half the stairs the leapt down the rest stumbling into a hug he gave William. "Hi." He smiled up at the butler.

"Hello." He fixed Alan's hair then made his way to the door. With a look of dread, he opened them, a read blur nearly knocking William over and strangling him. "G-Grell…" William gasped.

"Hello darling." Grell pulled back, tapping his cheeks. "I haven't seen you in ages and look at you!" he pinched William's cheeks. "Still as cute as ever."

"Mm." he took a large step back, greeting the other woman and Eric. "Miss Sutcliffe." He bowed.

"Hello William. Where is Master Humphries?"

"I'm here Miss." The man said as he carried Ronald down the stairs, placing the blonde beside his brother. "It's a pleasure to see you again." He took the woman's hand, kissing her knuckles.

"You as well." She said with a smile.

"How is your husband?"

"Ill. He's come down with a terrible cold, thus why I had to come to speak with you."

"I see." He turned to William. "Is tea ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good. Come." He offered his arm to the woman. "We'll speak in the study."

William watched the master and Miss Sutcliffe leave before turning to the other two. "Eric. It's nice to see you again."

Eric saluted to Will. "You too mate."

"Eric!" Alan hugged him. "I gotta show you something."

Eric ruffled Alan's hair. "Alright. 's nice ta see ya again as well."

"Yeah." He took Eric's hand and tugged him back to introduce him to Ronald. "This is my new brother."

Eric blinked. "Brother? But I thought-"

"He's just been adopted." William said, ignoring Grell hanging off his arm. "And the family has welcomed him with open arms."

"Well, ain't tha' nice ta hear." He knelt, extending his hand to Ronald. "Nice ta meet ya. Eric."

"Ronald." He said, shaking the man's hand.

"Ooh, fer a youngin' ye got a strong grip." He laughed then looked up at William. "Need any help?"

"Grell repellant would be nice." He shook the red head off his arm. No matter how much the red head wanted to be a woman, William wouldn't treat him as so.

"Darling, you're going to have to admit, one day, we'll be together."

"I will die, before I ever consider you as a…suitor." He turned back to Eric, ignoring the pout. "As for your request, I'm fine. Please, entertain these too as they've been thinking of games to play."

"Oh, 'ave ya?" he asked the two children.

"Yep!" they said together. "But, we didn't agree." Ronald said. "I wanted to play outside."

"I wanted to play inside."

William, knowing the two were in good hands, left Eric to be their guardian for the time being as he returned to his masters side. "Well, why dun we do both?"

"Both? Like…outdoor indoor hide and seek?" Alan asked.

"Sure."

"…but aren't you too old to be running around a lot?" Ronald asked.

Eric looked at the younger blonde then burst into laughter. "I ain't tha' old kid!" he lifted Ronald up. "Can an old man hold ya this high up?" he held Ronald over his head.

Ronald laughed. "No." he giggled as he was set down.

He smirked then repeated what he did to Ronald to Alan. "Right." He set Alan back on his feet. "Ya good ta walk?" he asked Ronald.

"…I'm slow."

"Ah, tha' doesn't matter." He covered his eyes. "Go on you two. I'll be lookin' fer ya in ten seconds."

Alan took Ronald's hand and helped him flee the monster that was soon going to be searching for them.


	8. Sickness

**Sickness**

Hidden out of sight, the two children watched waited. The doctor would come and go with his bag, his brow furrowed. They watched him talk with their father before the both of them slipped into the room. "…William?" Alan asked.

The man lay in bed, a wet cloth over his forehead, bags under his eyes, his skin paler then it was just the other day. "Are you feeling okay?" Ronald asked.

William could hear their voices, yet his throat stung too much to even open his mouth; however his eyes spoke for him, meeting both the young children's. He reached out taking the hands of both of them, giving their hands a squeeze. "William?" Alan asked, a tear forming in his eye. "William, you're not ill, right? You're just playing, right?"

"Yeah. You were supposed to take me and Alan to the park today."

"Please get up."

"Ronald, Alan!" they were yanked back by their shoulders, their father staring them down. "What are you doing in here? Do not enter here unless you are given permission too, understand?"

"…but…but…William!" Alan yelled. "Why's he in bed?!" the tears he had in eyes spilled out, flowing down his cheeks.

"He's ill and doesn't need any annoyances. Let him rest."

"No! I wanna see him!"

"Alan! I will lock you and Ronald in your rooms if I catch you in there again, understand?"

"No!" he shoved his father out of the way the best he could, bolting back into the room. He jumped onto the bed and hugged William tight. "Please don't be like mummy."

"Alan!" his father's booming voice was heard before Alan was tugged away. "I told you not to go in there."

"I wanna see William!" he struggled in until he was placed onto his bed, the door slamming shut. "William!"

"Please don't yell." Ronald whispered, crying because of the shouting. "I don't like yelling."

Alan sniffled, hugging his brother tight, crying into his shoulder. "I want him to feel all better."

Ronald hugged Alan a little tighter. "Please don't cry. I don't like crying."

"But…but…I don't want William to die."

"He's not gonna. It's just flu, right? He'll get better?"

"Are your sure?"

"Positive."

Alan pulled back to wipe his eyes. He wanted to believe Ronald, he really did, but something, in the back of his mind, told him that the butler position was going to be open soon.


End file.
